


sing when you're sad

by i_live_for_death



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_live_for_death/pseuds/i_live_for_death
Summary: Connor's eleven and so is EvanEvan's sad and starts sing in his back yard when randomly Connor joins himI have no idea guys, it's a one-shot but if you guys want more just ask





	sing when you're sad

**Author's Note:**

> I was just singing in a tree and thought of this??
> 
> someone save me p l e a s e
> 
> song if from Ruth b so check it out Y'all 
> 
> i dont own her crap and everything I just own the plot

Stupid Larry

Connor slammed his front door shut, he hated this stupid house.

Some people say that for an eleven-year-old, Connor was pretty angry all the time.

He agreed...

Connor didn’t really know what to do in all honestly, it’s not like he could walk somewhere or something cause “eleven-year-olds can’t walk places without adults” 

Stupid adults

So it left Connor wandering his back yard, not wanting to face stupid Larry again.

“There was a time, when I was alone”

What?

Connor looked around, clearly distressed, was someone else here?

“Nowhere to go and no place to call home”

Connor silently followed the voice, it was coming from the other side of the fence?

“My only friend was the man and the moon, and even sometimes he would go away too.”

‘Isn’t this Lost Boy?’ 

Connor gently slid his body down the fence, hearing this tiny voice a bit more clearly 

“Then one night as I, closed my eyes, I saw a shadow flying high”

Connor felt almost relaxed, this person’s voice was so soft, almost angel-like.

Connor closed his eyes

“He came to me with the sweetest smile, told me he wanted to talk for awhile.”

It seemed however as though he wasn’t going to finish the song and only stop there

So before Connor knew what he was doing, it was too late.

“He said, Peter pan that's what they call me, I promise that you’ll never be lonely…”

All he heard was a gasp...was he that bad at singing?

“Hey I'm sorry I intertwined, I just heard you sing and I thought you weren’t going to continue”

Though not looking over the fence, Connor still felt he needed to say sorry.

“I-it’s o-okay” the other voice quietly mumbled back “i-i l-like yo-your voice a-anyway…”

Connor blushed, he leaned back on the fence, “so do you always sing out here?” Connor asked the boy on the other side

“Y-yeah on-only wh-when I'm s-sad t-though…” Connor didn’t know what to say after that.

“My names connor, what’s yours?” Connor asked, getting up from leaning on the fence to look over it.

His eyes were met with a sparkling blue

“M-my na-name’s e-evan”


End file.
